


Another Lifetime

by Inspirationpersonified



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Wei Wuxian, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspirationpersonified/pseuds/Inspirationpersonified
Summary: What if Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were a bit older when they met at the Gusu Lan Sect?What if there were no fights between the various sects?What if cultivators weren't so power-hungry and two young men were allowed to fall in love without complications?
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

There were rumours, of course, there were because that is all people - the general populace and the cultivators did. They always talked.

About this. About that.  
About everything under the vast blue sky.

However, Lan Wangji had never understood people's incessant need to talk about others. Even the Lan disciples.

Though at least they tried to do it away from the Lan sect elders and anybody else they believed would disapprove of them talking about others behind their back.

Still, Lan Wangji had always known when the rumour mill of the Lan Sect was at work.

It had churned ferociously when his mother had died and again the tongues had started wagging when his father had gone into seclusion.

Sometimes the disciples talked when he or his elder brother made a quantitative leap in their cultivation in a short amount of time as opposed to others.

It irked him that the time that could be better spent in meaningful pursuits was wasted away on meaningless speculation.

Still, the one thing about rumours was that they abated with time, whether because the rumour itself was proved true or false or because something more exciting and noteworthy happened.

But the old rumours always had a way of being swept aside in favour of new, exciting ones.

However, just as there was an exception to every rule, there was a rumour that had never abated in his short life of twenty years.

Someone or the else would always speculate about it and the topic had become as much a household thing as was eating sweets after lunch.

Lan Wangji himself knew that the words weren't a rumour as much as a truth seeing he had met the main character of the rumour - Wei Wuxian - the foremost disciple of Yunmeng Jiang Sect.

The rumour says that he is the apple of the Jiang Sect Leader's eye and the thorn in his wife's.

It is whispered that he is loved by all the disciples of the Jiang Sect but that his own Shidi, the Jiang Sect Leader's son - Jiang Cheng, oscillates between being jealous of Wei Wuxian and trying to gain knowledge from him.

It was said that the teen was powerful and a walking encyclopedia of knowledge.

In truth, all of those words were fact.

Lan Wangji wondered if those rumours were deliberately purported by someone from the Jiang Sect.

Otherwise, how could it be that the rumours were so true even if the nitty-gritty details were exaggerated.

He had met Wei Wuxian a few years ago during one of the joint conferences scheduled by the major sects. 

Still, met would a wrong word to use since neither of them had been introduced to each other. 

Seen and watched would be a more appropriate word for it because he had caught glimpses of the said person throughout the first few days of the conference. 

His elder brother Lan Xichen had even pointed out the person to him.  
"Look, Wangji, that person dressed in black over there is the first disciple of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, Wei Wuxian."

That had been the end of it. 

However, for the next few days, he had come across the teenager who was the same age as his at odd times. 

Sometimes when he would go around the markets in the conference grounds or at other times when the disciples would be tasked to pass messages from one sect to another. 

However, he hadn't had an opportunity to personally talk to him. 

Therefore, even though his mind would always bring up the sharp smile of Wei Wuxian to mind whenever the rumour mill churned, Lan Wangji hadn't paid any attention to it. 

That is, until now. 

The Gusu Lan Sect was once again to house disciples from various other clans for a new seminar.

Generally, the seminar was conducted every five years so it should have been conducted when he was fifteen but due to some issues, the seminar had been put off and now it was once again time to show their prowess and learn from others. 

It was due to the seminar that his mind had once again turned to the first disciple of the Yummeng Jiang Sect. 

When the invitation letters had been sent, the first reply they had received was from the Jiang sect with the information that their first disciple would be the first one to grace them with his presence and that too two months before the seminar. 

The letter had said that Wei Wuxian was being sent to the Gusu Lan sect before his fellow disciples so as to make arrangements for his shidis. 

However, Lan Wangji didn't believe that and the word in the rumour mill was that the first disciple had fought his master's wife. 

The rumour was that the fight had escalated to such an extent that the Jiang Sect leader had to send away the apple of his eyes so as to maintain the peace in the sect. 

Lan Wangji wondered what the presence of such a person who brought unrest in his Sect would mean for the Gusu Lan Sect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian arrives at the Gusu Lan Sect.

Wei Wuxian tried not to think about the happenings of the last fortnight but try as he might, he couldn't shake his morose thoughts. 

In all the years since he had been taken in by the Sect Leader of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, he had become accustomed to snide remarks and belittling barbs by the Sect Leader's wife. 

But the atmosphere was turning from bad to worse in the past year. 

It was as if Mistress Yu Ziyuan couldn't help but poke his spore spots in order to make herself feel better. 

In a way, he could understand where she was coming from. 

He knew it wasn't easy for her all these years to see his face and recall that her husband had always been in love with Wei Wuxian's mother. 

He could sympathize with her but what he couldn't take was her bitterness affecting everyone else. 

It wasn't as if he was the one who had declined the Sect Leader's marriage proposal to his mother nor was it as if he was the Sect Leader's illegitimate child. 

But she always took out her frustration on him and that in turn, caused more problems. 

He had tried to stay as far away from her as possible while being respectful but to no avail. 

All the more, he knew Uncle Jiang always looked at him with wistful and regret filled eyes. 

Uncle Jiang was the one who was immersed in the past and couldn't shake off his shattered dreams.

However, it was him - Wei Wuxian who had to reap what had never been sowed in the past all the while maintaining his decorum and respect towards the elders.

Truthfully, sometimes he felt so tired of the charade that he wondered if it would have been better if uncle had never brought him to Lotus Pier. 

Still, after the last fight, he had felt that it was better if he left the sect altogether. 

Maybe he could find some other way to thank the Yunmeng Jiang Sect for the generosity to him all these years but the Sect Leader hadn't even allowed him to leave in peace. 

Instead, he was being sent to the Gusu Lan Sect on some pretext. 

As if the disciples of the Lan Sect couldn't make arrangements for the Jiang Sect disciples on their own. 

It was a mockery and thinly veiled pointers that shrouded the rotten truth. 

Well, it wasn't as if he could say no and leave all on his own so he had readily agreed and now, he was on his way to the Gusu Lan Sect. 

As he made his way there, he wondered what the future would hold for him and if he could ever feel at home anywhere in the world. 

For now, he would have to contend with cards that fate had dealt him. 

It was irony at its best that the cultivators all respected him for his apparent genius while the mother figure he had wanted to impress all his life couldn't even be bothered to look at him. 

He could only hope that nothing happened at the Gusu Lan Sect or Mistress Yu Ziyuan would have his hide. 

Maybe a few months away from the Sect would help in soothing fraud tempers and they could forget about the fight. 

As Wei Wuxian made his way to the mountain top where the Gusu Lan Sect was situated, he came across a group of cultivators. 

From their dress code, it was discernible that they were the disciples of the said Sect that sat atop the mountain. 

He left his maudlin thoughts behind and went ahead to greet them.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you all." 

At his voice, they turned towards him and when they recognised him, they fell all over themselves to greet him.

This scene had repeated many times in Wei Wuxian's life on account of his being the first disciple of the Yunmeng Sect and because everyone knew he was the grand disciple of immortal Baoshan Sanren. 

"Hello. Disciple Wei Wuxian. We heard you were coming early. We hope you had a pleasant journey." 

Wei Wuxian smiled to himself at those words. 

It wasn't as if he was a commoner who had to take a horse barrage to travel so it wasn't a problem for him but he kept a poker face. 

Soon enough all of them reached the gate of the Gusu Lan Sect and he had to take a deep breath because of all the energy that surrounded the gate itself. 

It was marvellous and rejuvenating to feel such pure energy.

Before he could comment upon it, another Gusu Lan Sect disciple came from the opposite direction and all the disciples bowed to the said person.

Wei Wuxian didn't know who the guy was but it was better to err on the side of caution so he gave a shallow bow as well. 

The other person didn't pay them much attention and left on their way out.


End file.
